Emerald Eyes
by MalevolentUnderstatement
Summary: The story of a young woman Amethyst Elitier, trying to swim her way through life's massive wave's of disappointment, During a brutal encounter she meets a young man by the name of Daniel Howell, How easy will it be to repair something so fragile and broken? WARNING - CONTAINS SMUT, MENTIONS OF ABUSE, SEXUAL AND PHYSICAL.


**Hey guys! It's me; ****MalevolentUnderstatement****, I'm here to bring you, another story of my most liked human beings in the entire world, half of the fantastic foursome! Daniel Howell and Phil Lester! Thank you for being a reader, and I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>**_Acknowledgements & Disclaimer:  
>I do *NOT* own Dan and Phil, (sadly) I own nothing about them, they're just my #1 favourite youtubers and people of all time. And I need to thank them so much for saving my life, There is mentions of Abuse, Sexual and physical, and smut so that just a very shallow warning for all ya'll who might be triggered by reading. Over and out! x<em>******

**Amethyst POV**

Black filled her sight, as she soaked in every word being spat her way.

"What in the hell was that Jesus Christ Amethyst you're pathetic"

A blow to the left of her cheek sent her flying to the floor.

"I said what in the hell! You're pathetic, agree with me! You stupid whore!"

I could feel people gathered, I could feel their eyes, I couldn't see them, I could feel them, boring into me like I was a shallow cave.

"Fucking Get up you worthl-"

It stopped, the blurring, the words, it all stopped for at least two seconds, I heard another voice speak from the shadows.

"What in the fuck do you think you're doing to her?"

I felt hands under my armpits, my legs started to freeze, my body was cold and stuck, I couldn't move.

"Don't touch her! She doesn't deserve to be saved she's pathetic she's better off dead!"

The hands dropped me steadily, I felt the pavement under my arm again, I soaked up the cold, glad I could feel at least that.

I heard a loud smacking sound and a thump, the hands were there again, warming my under arms, making me feel a little more than empty.

"It's okay now, you're with me."

I opened my eyes, steadily, the light flowed into them, and the world became apparent to my being.  
>I felt my legs being lifted into one of the arms, and my head in the other. I didn't know what was going on, I tried my eyes for some form of conformation that I was at least alive, that I wasn't seeing final light.<p>

"here here! Stay with me we'll be there soon"

Large shapes flashed past my eyes back and forward, in an unsightly motion. I was blank again. Everything was black all I could do was think. Nothing in sight my eyes grew tired.

**Amethyst POV**

My body awoke, tired. I groaned, My head aching beyond the point that a few pain killers could fix. I heard a familiar voice grace my ears. I groan again. Hospital, The sounds, the smell, that's where I am.

I opened my eyes to a pair of massive brown ones staring right at me. I gasped and moved back on the bed I sit up on. I was attached so many machines, my left hand was bandaged and my right was splinted to my neck.

"hey hey, im not here to hurt you"

He reached his hands out to grace my left shoulder, I flinched

"if you're not here to hurt me than tell me why I'm here and please tell me why I feel so beaten up, Are you a doctor or something?"

He laughed softly too himself. Pushing his dark brown hair from his eyes he spoke up.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up so that I could see what colour eyes you have." He looked down sweetly.

"Green, they're beautiful"

I could feel my cheeks growing hot. Why was he flirting with me, i'm in the fucking hospital, I probably look like more than trash, I'm so inadequate, why did someone care.

"okay, here's what happened too you" he broke his breath and sighed gently.

"I was walking to starbucks to get a coffee thismorning when I saw a small crowd" He cleared his throat.

"now, I never go up to crowds but something in my mind was telling me there was something awfully wrong with this one"

He looked up and down in the room, my gaze was transfixed on him. I couldn't take my sight away from him, he was beautiful.

"I walked over and saw you lying basically unconscious on the ground with a tall blonde man pounced over you swearing in your ear"

It came back to me

"I asked what was going on and he pushed me out of the way telling me that you were worthless, you didn't deserve help"

The pain in my arm made sense all the bruises suddenly washed over me.

"I fought with him, punched him square in the nose and he fell too the ground, I picked you up and brought you here"

I already knew everything.

"Stop!" I yelled, "I remember just please don't!"

he grabbed my shoulder, I winched  
>"Fuck! Ow" He gasped and stood back.<p>

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry" I could see the pain in his eyes and all of my sadness seeped into him, causing his body to flop back into the chair over the other side of the bed.

"wait, I'm sorry for yelling it's just, Josh. He's abusive i'd rather not remember what he did, i'm sorry"

his head rise from the depression that situated his every being.

"I live with him, he's my flat mate, He fo- forces me into things, hits me. Hey, now I guess I have nowhere to go!"

"Stay with me!" His voice sparked and he realised how excited he sound, his voice went back to the dull way it had been in before. "I- I mean, if you have no where else to go I have room"

A very attractive stranger just asked me to live with him, to hell with it. Why not. My parents acted like they didn't know me, that's why I moved here. London, the city of opportunity, yeah, my ass. London turned into a nightmare as soon as I met josh, he was sweet and kind, when I moved in with him, I remember the first few weeks being really good. He didn't yell or anything, he was nice. Then suddenly, it just turned into something out of a sick dream. He would come home and hit me because I was better than his punching bag, He'd yell and taunt me, make me feel like shit until I started to believe I was.

"I don't even know your name, I don't know where you're from what you do, how old you are, I don't know anything about you."

He coughed, clearing his throat.

"My name is Dan, Or Daniel, Although please call me Dan because I whole heartedly dislike being called Daniel, Im from here, in London, I make a business out of making videos on the internet, put them on youtube, I'm an internet cult leader! Rawr!"

He made claws with his hands and roared softly, I giggled.

"I'm twenty three, and by looking at your admittance sheet I know a lot about you already so there's no need to explain yourself"

I sighed "What is it that you know about me internet cult leader Dan?"

"I know that your birthday is a week before mine, That you're also twenty three, that you have been here many times before, and that you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen on a person in my life"

I could feel my cheeks growing hotter as he talked about me.

"you've been admitted into this exact ward fourteen times this year, Amethyst"

my cheeks grew cold, my body shivered.

"yeah, I guess you do know alot."

"More than you think"

He whispered right in my ear and kissed my cheek, my mind was racing for answers. 


End file.
